True Unicorns
The True Unicorns are a race of Fae that existed on the world of Kammoth. Two forces came to that world and attempted to destroy it for their own gains in their fight. The seven true unicorns were members of the Fae that rose up against them in an attempt to stop them. Each true unicorn had their own abilities and powers but they were led by Cadrus Cornus. In the end, their world was destroyed but they wove a powerful magic that took Howling Peak a mountain that is now part of the Alzheimer Mountains and most of their people to safety. These refugees became the first settlers of Mauritania. The True Unicorns themselves stand for knowledge in all of its forms, although each one has a different concern and domain. With the exception of Cadrus, Rhaeteth and Narduk, all of the other true unicorns slowly became forgotten between the time of arriving on Erdreja and when they resurfaced in 1107. Since then, the faith of the true unicorns has grown and is now actively worshipped throughout most of Mauritania. While Ancalime is still the official state religion of Mauritania, the true unicorns are the choice of the majority of the populace. Cadrus Cornus Cadrus Cornus was the leader of the true unicorns on Kammoth. Many of the other true unicorns were related to him in some manner or another. He was a powerful healer and his main beliefs stemmed from honour and love. He usually deals in reason and understanding and is essentially a big hippie. When the call came to evacuate Kammoth, Cadrus insisted on being the last to leave. As a result, he died coming through the rift between worlds. He was the first of the true unicorns to send to ancestordom. As other members of the true unicorns fell or died, it was Cadrus the decided that their names should not be used as an honour, resulting in the lack of their worship. Narduk Nathnul The younger brother of Cadrus Cornus, Narduk was a warrior that fought for the people of Kammoth. He used any power he could to strike at his enemies and now craves power. When he died, Narduk wept for Cadrus until Cadrus returned in his ancestral form. Since then, Narduk has sought to better Cadrus in every means possible, almost like a form of sibling rivalry. Upon arrival on Erdreja, Narduk started looking into the arts of necromancy. Eventually, he learned how to use them and became the first dark unicorn. His white mane turned black as it does with any true unicorn that learns necromancy. Narduk eventually kill himself with the arts of necromancy and rose himself as a lich. Cadrus and the others felt that this was against the way of the true unicorns and sealed Narduk and his followers in a temple in the Savannah. This was the original birthplace of the Skathen, an old Vermillion Elf stronghold. The true unicorns use it as a prison for Narduk, placing him into a deep sleep with the powers of the helm of good. From inside the temple, Narduk wove the building into his phyllactory. Eventually, explorers found the helm of good and took it. Quickly, the magic over Narduk and his followers broke and he rose up as a lich. He possessed Cadrus’s body and started a war on the unicorns. He eventually claimed the horn blade and rose to ascendance as an ancestral Lich King. Nada prises power above all else and delights in torturing and tormenting lesser beings in an attempt to help them to grow more powerful themselves. Narduk is not evil but is very, very dark and intent on encouraging growth through adversity. At the ancestral city in 1108, a follower of Narduk managed to use the Shaman’s tablets to rise Narduk above the other true unicorn ancestors, giving him dominance over the pantheon and finally replacing Cadrus in the role. Rhaeteth Known as the Sorcerer, Rhaeteth is the true unicorn most concerned with magic in all of its forms. Rhaeteth was responsible for opening the gateways between Erdreja and Kammoth. When the Forbidden was in place, only Cadrus, Narduk and Rhaeteth were still remembered by the Minotaurs of the howling Peak. Pyrior Pyrior was one of Narduk's closest confidants and became one of the dark unicorns under Narduk’s training. Pyrior was responsible for forging most of the weapons that the true unicorns used in battle and would often join Narduk in assaulting strongholds of their enemies. Pyrior was responsible for forging Bloodletter, the dagger that Narduk carried into battle and is now known as the hand of Narduk. Many believe that Pyrior stands for justice, though in truth he stands for vengeance. His domains fire, vengeance and forging. Crisian Crisian is responsible for acts of nature and the wild. He has followed in Cadrus's footsteps although while Cadrus is more concerned with healing and protection, Crisian is more interested in the wilds and the idea of life and regeneration. The great repentance of Crisian saw him take the great tree of Sonlista. Hevish Hevish is the true unicorn ancestor of air and the wind. Mistress of secrets, counterintelligence and breaking the desire of an enemy to fight, fighting without fighting, diplomacy and violence when all else fails. Coerulle Coerulle is the true unicorn ancestor of the waves and seas. Her priesthood was largely based on Sonalista and consisted largely of the silver elves. Her wisdom and fury reflect the nature of the sea, her darker, turbulent and dangerous side is often referred to as "The Storm"